A comedy of Eros
by littlefancycat
Summary: ¿De verdad se cree alguien que nunca ha pasado nada entre Hiro y Shuichi? ¿Ni siquiera antes de adentrarse en serio en el mundo de la música? Traducción del original de FFPanda, publicado bajo el mismo título en esta web en mayo de 2006.


El segundo período lectivo del día ya había terminado. Una vez más se habían saltado las clases para ir a parar al baño de la tercera planta, a sabiendas de que aquella parte del instituto no se usaba para las clases de los sábados. Shuichi llevaba rato despotricando contra los colegios americanos.

-¡¿Por qué ellos no tienen que ir a clase y nosotros sí?! No lo entiendo. Quiero decir, ellos tienen dos días libres a la semana, ¡y nosotros sólo uno!

Hiro frunció el ceño. La incesante verborrea de Shuichi estaba empezando a distraerlo de sus "trabajos manuales".

-Shuichi, ¿a quién le importa? Por eso es por lo que ellos son americanos y nosotros japoneses. Y ahora haz el favor de callarte, estoy intentando concentrarme y me estás distrayendo.

El chico más joven miró a su amigo. La mano de Hiro se movió sobre una imagen en su regazo y sus ojos se centraron en la revista a medida que, lentamente, pasaba páginas. Era una revista porno americana titulada _Puritanas _que Yuji había traído de su último viaje.

Hiro _amaba_ el porno americano. Era completamente distinto al porno japonés, el cual siempre era mucho más recatado. El hecho de que estuviera en inglés no importaba: los chicos no tenían ningún interés en la letra impresa, sólo prestaban atención a las brillantes imágenes que desfilaban ante sus ojos.

El pelirrojo silbó entre dientes al ver una foto especialmente explícita. Sintió que unos ojos lo miraban, pero no se preocupó. Entendía lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de su mejor amigo, aunque él no se lo dijera. No podía esperar al día en que Shuichi finalmente se diera cuenta de por qué las chicas no le parecían nada interesantes. Eso haría más fácil la vida de los dos: Hiro no tendría que arreglar más citas destinadas al fracaso antes incluso de que empezaran, y Shuichi por fin tendría la ocasión de ser feliz con alguien.

Shuichi se sentó enfrente del pelirrojo, imitando su posición. Mantenían las piernas cruzadas con la revista entre ellas, pantalones bajados y erección en mano. Adoraba estar así con Hiro, sentados uno enfrente del otro, mirando a su amigo más que a la revista. Suponía que el pelirrojo no tenía ni idea, pero éste, en realidad, estaba muy enterado de a dónde iban a parar siempre los ojos de Shuichi.

En alguna ocasión Hiro incluso montaba algún pequeño espectáculo para el fan de Nittle Grasper, acariciándose muy, muy lentamente o gimiendo en voz baja. Shuichi no podía soportar la presión y se corría casi inmediatamente. Le divertía no hacer que Shuichi fuera consciente de sus propios impulsos y deseos; además, había decidido mucho tiempo atrás que el chico debía darse cuenta por sí mismo y a su debido tiempo.

Se apoyó contra la pared tras él, exponiéndose un poco más lejos del escrutinio del pelirrosa. La erección del más joven cobró vida, y Shuichi se condujo rápidamente al orgasmo. El guitarrista se sorprendió cuando su amigo paró de repente y aflojó el agarre sobre su miembro. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera a montar otra escenita como la anterior.

-Ey, Hiro, esto es aburrido. Hagamos otra cosa.

Hiro detuvo sus caricias y miró a Shuichi a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

El pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior, un signo de que estaba planeando algo que a Hiro no le gustaría. Lo que finalmente propuso los sorprendió a ambos. Con una ladina sonrisa lo soltó.

-¡Follemos! ¡Yo te lo hago primero!

La boca de Hiro se abrió hasta el punto de casi rozar el suelo. Tras unos momentos –que dedicó a recuperar la compostura- , alargó el brazo y golpeó a su amigo en la cabeza.

-Idiota... ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarte hacerme eso?

Shuichi avanzó a gatas y se sentó junto a Hiro, ignorando el hecho de que ambos estaban aún exspuestos uno frente a otro, con los miembros de ambos reclamando atención**.** Recostando la cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo, respondió.

-No es sexo de verdad. Hemos visto a muchos tíos haciéndolo en las pelis que tenemos, y parece divertido. Más divertido que hacer "eso" todo el tiempo. Mira, si no te gusta, me largaré y no volveremos a hablar sobre ello.

El muchacho adoptó un tono mimoso mientras exponía su idea y Hiro tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que tal vez podría ser interesante. Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde la última vez que estuvo con una chica, y pensó: "si no puedes tirarte a tu mejor amigo, ¿a quién vas a poder tirarte si no?"

Shuichi se colocó sobre él y rozó la punta de su miembro, esparciendo las gotitas del líquido preseminal, frotándolo hasta su base. El pelirrojo se echo hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, dejando que su amigo lo acariciara por unos minutos.

Considerando más en serio la propuesta, Hiro llegó a la conclusión de que, por lo menos, sería una experiencia interesante. Tal vez eso incluso haría que Shuichi fuera algo más consciente de su identidad sexual. Estrechó a su amigo en un abrazo acogedor.

- Mira, como nunca, NUNCA volveremos a hablar de esto, me dejaré llevar. Así que como tú estás al mando, ¿qué quieres que haga?

El muchacho se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, con los ojos cerrados: era obvio que demandaba un beso. Hiro colocó una mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás.

- He dicho que te dejaría hacérmelo, no que intentaras ligar conmigo. Aparta.

- Ouh, pero creía que tú suponías que nos besaríamos antes de eso. –sus ojitos se empañaron ligeramente, y Hiro se ablandó.

- Vale, vale. Ven aquí.

Envolviendo la espalda de su mejor amigo entre sus brazos, Hiro se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Shuichi. No era su primer beso, ambos lo habían compartido con otra gente varios años atrás. Separando los labios, el pelirrojo permitió que la lengua de Shuichi se adentrara en su boca y la explorara. Contó hacia atrás desde veinte, y cuando llegó al cero se separó.

- Muy bien. ¿Qué más?

Shuichi batió el record mundial de velocidad en bajarse los pantalones. Enderezándose sobre las rodillas y empujó con suavidad al pelirrojo, alejándolo de él.

- Bájate los pantalones y date la vuelta.

Hiro obedeció, sumiso: se bajó los pantalones del uniforme escolar y la ropa interior y, poniéndose de rodillas, dándole la espalda a Shuichi. Su pequeña mano se apoyó sobre su espalda y lo empujó levemente, hasta posicionarlo a cuatro patas. Luego, la mano se movió hasta deslizarse entre sus piernas. El pelirrojo sintió cómo su amigo acariciaba suavemente sus testículos. Por lo menos, era mejor que cuando estaba con una chica: estas siempre los tocaban con brusquedad, pero Shu sabía que una caricia suave era muchísimo mejor; quizá aquello no fuera a ser tan malo, después de todo.

- Wow Hiro… ¡Sí que tienes pelos ahí!–exclamó el pelirrosa, con la vista fija en el trasero de su amigo.- ¡Yo no creo tenerlo así!

- ¡Shu, no puedes negar que eres virgen todavía! –respondió, mirando por encima del hombro al pequeño idiota pelirrosa.

El muchacho le sacó la lengua en respuesta y siguió explorando el cuerpo de su amigo, recorriendo lentamente con los dedos la zona alrededor de su entrada. La presionó con un dedo, que luego deslizó hacia su interior con delicadeza. Estaba disfrutando demasiado con todo aquello y no podía parar de jadear; sus ojos brillaban y empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado.

Hiro no estaba muy seguro de estar disfrutando de aquello, pero Shuichi estaba siendo realmente adorable; estaba poniéndose muy caliente con todo aquello, y el pelirrojo decidió subir un poco más el tono del juego.

- Uhm, Shu, ¿no se supone que tienes que tenerla algo….húmeda… antes de intentar follarme? ¿Quieres que te la chupe un poco primero?

- Uh...ehm... claro... –Iba a ser la primera vez para el joven cantante: nunca había tenido la boca de nadie "ahí", y con sólo pensarlo se estaba calentando más todavía.

Hiro se dio la vuelta y se posicionó entre las piernas del pelirrosa, que se había sentado en el suelo. Acarició su miembro varias veces y lamió la punta, como si fuera un chupachup; a él le gustaba bastante cuando alguna chica le hacía eso, así que supuso que a Shuichi también le gustaría.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y alargó la mano hasta acariciar la cabeza de Hiro. Sólo se la había chupado unas cuantas veces y su respiración ya estaba más que acelerada. Gimiendo en voz baja, observó como la boca de su amigo tragaba todo su miembro, para luego lamer la punta y recorrer toda su longitud con la lengua y…

La boca de Hiro se vio invadida de pronto por el sabor de su amigo, que, tras menos de un minuto, gritaba de placer mientras su orgasmo se consumaba. Se apartó rápidamente, escupiendo lo que pudo; mientras su amigo terminaba de correrse, se sintió, por un momento, enfermo.

El cuerpo de Shuichi se movió hacia delante una vez que su orgasmo hubo terminado.

- Joder Shuichi, ¿qué coño te pasa? ¡Eso no ha estado para nada bien! ¡Y deberías bajar la voz! ¡Estamos en el instituto, ¿recuerdas?! –escupió de nuevo. Acababa de decidir que odiaba el sabor del semen. Sabía que las chicas solían bromear diciendo que al final acababas por cogerle el gusto pero, ahora que lo había probado, se preguntaba cómo alguien podría tragárselo voluntariamente.

¡Lo siento! No quería hacerlo. Volveré a tenerla dura en un momento, te lo prometo. ¡Mientras tanto déjame compensarte! –se apresuró a decir el chico una vez hubo vuelto a la realidad.

A Hiro no le dio tiempo a responder antes de que se colocara en su regazo y tragara su miembro por completo.

- ¡Nrgh! –Fijó la vista en su amigo mientras éste lo succionaba. No tenía ni idea de que Shuichi pudiera hacer aquello. - ¡Dios! ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esto? ¿ Y POR QUÉ has aprendido a hacerlo?

Shuichi murmuró algo en respuesta, aún con el miembro de Hiro en su boca. Cuando se dio cuenta de que, obviamente, no iba a entender nada de lo que decía, se apartó para contestar.

- No sé. Vi a una haciéndolo en una peli porno y me pareció guay, así que practiqué con un pepino hasta que me salió a mí también…

- Ya, claro.. Bueno, no vayas por ahí diciendo que sabes cómo chupar pollas… No es del tipo de cosas que la mayoría de chicos aspiren a aprender… -dijo, mientras empujaba a Shu de vuelta a su regazo para que prosiguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Bueno, a ti parece que te está gustando, ¿no? – le espetó, apartando la cabeza de su miembro.- Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡Pues que me has mordido! –farfulló Hiro, mientras rozaba la parte inferior de su miembro con una mueca de dolor.

El muchacho sonrió tímidamente.

- Lo siento, Hiro. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. – besó y lamió el miembro en toda su longitud, arrancándole roncos gemidos de placer al pelirrojo.

Volvía a estar necesitado de nuevo, pero le gustaba demasiado la sensación de tener a Hiro en su boca, retorciéndose de placer, por lo que prefirió seguir con aquello antes de ir más allá.

- Me gusta tu sabor, Hiro. Y me gusta sentirla en mi boca.

- Entonces no pares…- enredó los dedos en el cabello de Shu y lo atrajo más hacia sí, para evitar que siguiera hablando. Por Dios santo, ¿qué más tenía que hacer para que Shuichi se enterara de una vez de que era gay? Porque… ¿¡a qué clase de tío le gusta cómo sabe una polla?!

Una vez volvía a estar enterrado en la boca de Shu, empezó a mover las caderas, marcándole el ritmo a su amigo. Nunca había hecho eso antes, pero desde ese momento decidió que lo haría cada vez que tuviera ocasión.

Shuichi se relajó e intentó tragarlo todo; era bastante diferente a hacérselo con un vegetal, y empezaba a estar ligeramente nervioso. Cada vez le costaba más respirar y su garganta se volvía más y más estrecha, dificultando la entrada del aire.

Hiro, por supuesto, no se había dado ni cuenta del desastre que estaba ocurriendo en su regazo; simplemente se limitó a seguir moviéndose en aquel espacio caliente y húmedo. ¡Por Dios, eso era increíble!

Cuando Shuichi se dio cuenta de que su forcejeo estaba siendo ignorado, hizo lo único que creía que captaría la atención del pelirrojo en aquel momento: cerró ligeramente la boca y dejó que sus dientes se deslizaran sobre la delicada piel.

-…¡¡¡VOY A PATEARTE EL PUTO CULOOOO!!! -Shuichi se apartó y se escudó tras una mano mientras el otro lo miraba indignado,- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Es que intentas matarme o qué? ¡Eso duele!

Hiro se percató entonces de los restos de líquido pre-seminal goteando por la barbilla de Shuichi y se dio cuenta de que sí le estaba pasando algo de verdad cuando decidió morderlo de nuevo.

- Bueno, vale, quizá estaba demasiado entusiasmado… Mira, tómatelo así: lo haces tan bien que ni siquiera he podido controlarme. ¡Al menos ahora sabes que siempre podrás satisfacer a cualquier hombre!

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo estoy interesado en los tíos? Sólo quería follar contigo, no con _tíos_ en general.-dijo indignado- ¿Vamos a hacerlo o no?

- Bueno, vale. Pero esta vez vas a hacer que se te ponga dura tú mismo, no quiero que vuelvas a correrte en mi boca. – se rió con suavidad mientras acariciaba la leve irritación que le había producido Shuichi.

El chico se escupió en la mano y empezó a esparcirlo a lo largo de su miembro.

- Hey espera. No creo que con eso sea suficiente. –apuntó Hiro- Usa el jabón de manos. ¿No te hará daño, no?

- Ouh, claro. – se levantó y fue hasta los lavabos, en donde se puso jabón suficiente en las manos como para poder lavar un coche entero.

Hiro no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su amigo embadurnándose el miembro con aquel jabón, que había resultado ser del mismo tono rosa que su cabello.

- Vaya Shuichi…¡ Ahora vas combinado arriba y abajo!

- Muy gracioso… -murmuró entre dientes, mientras volvía a su lado.- ¿Estás preparado o qué?

- ¡Adelante! –respondió el otro, poniéndose a cuatro patas.

Shuichi se arrodilló tras él; temía que pudiera resultar doloroso para Hiro, pero las escenas gays que había visto en películas desfilaron por su memoria, haciéndole recordar un pequeño detalle que habían pasado por alto.

- Uhm, quizá debería, ya sabes… Lamerlo primero… En las películas siempre lo hacen.

- ¡Chúpame el culo y te mato! –contestó, volviendo la cabeza hacia el pelirrosa.

- ¡Vale, como quieras! Pero luego no te quejes si esto no sale bien. –posicionándose contra su entrada, Shu empezó a ejercer presión, intentando deslizarse hacia el interior de Hiro.- Joder, sí que lo tienes estrecho. ¡En las pelis simplemente la meten y follan y ya está!

Hiro apretó los dientes; eso realmente NO se sentía bien. Quizá mejoraría cuando Shuichi consiguiera metérsela, pero por ahora se sentía como… como si no hubiera comido suficiente fibra durante la semana anterior. Inspiró profundamente y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, ejerciendo presión en dirección contraria a su amigo, para facilitarle el trabajo.

- No creo que esto vaya a funcionar… -gimió.

- ¡Espera, ya casi estoy! – decidió olvidarse de la precaución y empujó con fuerza; tanta, que ambos acabaron casi rodando por el suelo. Pero, eso sí, consiguió meterla hasta la mitad.

El pelirrojo se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito, ¡estaban en el colegio y no le apetecía nada montar una escenita!

- ¡Uhhh, eso duele! Lo has hecho ya, ¿no?

- ¿Y cómo querías que supiera que iba a doler? ¡Te dije que debería haberlo chupado primero! ¿Quieres que la saque y lo haga antes de seguir?

- ¡Otra vez con eso! ¿¡De verdad estás tan caliente como para lamerme el culo?! ¡¡JODER!! Limítate a moverte muy, muy despacio. – El cuerpo entero del guitarrista estaba tenso, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, y aquel dolor agudo en su trasero se acentuaba con cada movimiento; se sentía como si fuera a partirse, literalmente.

Metiéndola un poquito más, Shuichi tuvo la impresión de que acababa de entrar en el cielo. Nunca había notado nada parecido antes y, aunque era ligeramente doloroso, por lo general se sentía MÁS que bien. La sacó un poco, arrancándole a Hiro un suspiro de alivio.

Este deseó que su amigo se hubiera corrido ya, que todo hubiera terminado. No se lo estaba pasando para nada bien. Pero en vez de sacarla del todo, Shuichi volvió a meterla más profundamente; podía sentir el exceso de jabón goteando por sus piernas, frío y húmedo, lo cual no ayudó para nada a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Shuichi, por su parte, se deslizó con mas fuerza, pretendiendo conseguir meterla hasta la base. Se agarró con fuerza a las caderas de Hiro, casi lastimándolo, gimiendo y jadeando-

- Córrete de una vez Shuichi…¡ En serio, esto duele mucho! –Hiro se preguntaba cómo demonios había gente capaz de hacer eso por voluntad propia… ¡y encima disfrutarlo! Ahora mismo, no deseaba nada con más fuerza que el que Shu saliera ya de su interior.

El pelirrosa, ajeno a cómo se sentía Hiro, no conseguía deslizarse completamente; tenía la impresión de que la punta de su miembro chocaba contra "algo", ya que notaba contra una fuerte resistencia al intentar introducirse más allá de donde estaba. Se preguntó si sería como cuando le quitas la virginidad a una chica, y decidió intentarlo una vez más: la sacó casi por completo y luego, agarrándose con fuerza a las ya magulladas caderas del pelirrojo, volvió a enterrarse en su interior, esta vez consiguiendo su objetivo.

- ¡¡¡OW, OW, OWWW!!! ¡DIOS! ¡SÁCALA! ¡SÁCAMELA, TÍO! –se apartó de Shuichi, deshaciéndose rápidamente de su miembro. Su trasero dolía increíblemente y se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a él, para dejar su dolorido trasero fuera de su alcance.

- ¡Lo siento, Hiro! ¡Te he roto! ¿¿Te he roto?? –Shindo lo miró histérico, presa del pánico- ¡No quería hacerte daño! Sólo hice lo que en las pelis…

- Olvídate de esas estúpidas pelis –gimió, interrumpiéndolo.- Esos tíos deben hacer algo primero que no sabemos. ¡Duele muchísimo!.. Ya sabía yo que esto sería un fracaso… -llevó un dedo hasta su entrada, esperando ver sangre en él cuando lo apartó. Pero, en lugar de eso, sólo encontró restos de jabón rosa. – Bueno, mira, olvidémoslo. Hagamos como que esto no ha pasado, ¿vale? Yo me voy a casa… No hay manera humana de que pueda jugar a baloncesto esta tarde…

Los ojos del pelirrosa se anegaron en lágrimas: nunca había pretendido herir a Hiro, y ahora tenía miedo de haber arruinado su amistad. Por fortuna el guitarrista lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

- Hey, sólo porque no haya funcionado no significa que tengas que montar un drama. Estoy seguro de que algo no estábamos haciendo bien… Si te enteras de qué es, dímelo.

- ¿Eso significa que tal vez repitamos algún día?

- Puede... Si no encuentras a alguien antes, claro. –murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Vale... Porque no ha estado tan mal después de todo. ¡Pero de verdad que siento haberte hecho daño! … ¿Ha habido algo que valiera la pena al menos?

- Bueno… Sí que ha habido algo que no ha estado nada mal; si no me doliera tanto ahora mismo, ¡incluso te pediría que lo terminaras! No se te da mal eso de chupar pollas…- se rió, mientras terminaba de vestirse-. ¡Anda, que vaya cosa de la que estar orgulloso!

- ¡Ehh, que eso también se puede usar para las chicas! –respondió con un puchero. Se limpió los restos de jabón y se vistió él también. Recogió la revista del suelo, tendiéndosela a Hiro.

- Bah, quédatela tú. Mañana por la tarde me pasaré por tu casa, podemos terminar de verla si quieres.

Mirando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir Hiro, se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Aquello había sido lo más alucinante que había hecho en toda su vida. ¡Qué lástima que Hiro no pudiera ir a su casa aquella noche para probar de nuevo!

Para su desgracia tenía que trabajar después de las clases, por lo que llegaría demasiado tarde a su casa como para quedar con el pelirrojo. El aspirante a artista decidió que volvería del trabajo dando un paseo por el parque, sabiendo que así al menos acortaría un poco el camino. Al guardar la revista en su mochila, sus ojos se posaron en la nueva letra que había compuesto.

Sacó la hoja y la leyó, no muy satisfecho de las palabras que había escogido. ¡Y además también tenía que pensar un buen título!

- Rage force… Rage Rythm… ¡Vaya mierda!

La guardó en su mochila de nuevo y corrió hacia el hall. El tercer período lectivo estaba a punto de comenzar y tenía menos de tres minutos para llegar a su aula, antes de que el profesor marcara una falta de asistencia en su lista. Otra vez. Una vez en el hall, pudo ver a Hiro caminando lentamente hacia la salida; cojeaba ligeramente, y Shuichi no supo si reírse o hacer algún comentario gracioso. Decidió que lo mejor sería llamarlo luego para disculparse, al mismo tiempo que atravesaba –casi literalmente- la puerta del aula.

-¡Siento llegar tarde, profesor


End file.
